The Humans great leap
by austin.green.372
Summary: Well this is my second story and as with my other one if you want to take ideas and stuff from it, go ahead.


My name is Ethan and I'm an Ai engineer from M.I.T and I've been working on trying to make an Ai for over 3 years. I've been close to making one but I could only get V.i(virtual intelligence) to work but I've been closer then ever in the last month.

It started out fine and by fine I mean weird, I was contacted by a person by the name mendicant bias who claimed to know how to make an Ai but for him to give me the way I needed to help him. He needed me to develop a way to scan a brian's knowledge and transfer it to a computer, but I only had 2 months.

So I got a MRI and cat scanner and upgraded them with better software, hardware,power distribution and sensors. With them done I was able to scan myself and found that it not only scanned my brain but I was able to make it able to scan my DNA, and with that I was able to see how the brain stores the things it learned and how it's recalled it.

The thing is the reasons I was only able to make a V.i and not an AI were revealed after I got scan results, for one I was only puting a quarter of the learning ability and retention it needed,but the reason I did this is because I couldn't afford a bigger computer core for the AI to be stored on. From this I was able to learn that a v.i was really an AI toddler with 99% of itself shackled and it only really needed a bigger storage space and at least 34 cpu cores at 2.0 clock speed. this was mind blowing and so I asked mendicant to look over my progress and he said I was close to figuring out how to make ai pretty fast.

But I wasn't going to give up on the deal so I moved forward with making a implant that goes from the base of the neck to the brains storage center. It was toughf but I made one,it only needed PRECISION installing, so I asked mendicant if he knew a way for fast but precision medical operations. It surprised me that he said nanites, he gave me 10 that were special, he said it can not only do medical things but if I hooked it up to a computer and let it upload things to it for study I would be amazed.

Safe to say I was. The nanites I got could not only do medical things but also mining, computer data calculations,gene resequencing and... building!

The damn things could build anything so I had them make more of them selves but when I gave the order I thought that they would need to go get metal and stuff but nope, it seems that when I ordered them to build they don't need to gather materials, they make matter from energy from the sun. They were able to use 100% of sun light which equates to 174,000 terawatts, which is enough to power the whole earth and still have some left over.

When I found this out I had them check over my MRI and cat scanner's and I found that they can upgrade them better then I could only because I couldn't get to the things they could and they thought up better hardware.

I had the nanites infect my body so they could not only help me do calculations but to use their gene resequencer to make my brain run at 100% instead of the regular 10%. When they were done with that I noticed a big difference in thinking speed and retention, then I used my MRI/cat scanner to scan my brain to see what changed.

The things that changed were not only did I use 100% of my brain but some parts were merged together. With this out of the way I got to work on having the MRI/cat scanner to scan my brain functions and upload them to the supercomputer I had the nanites build for me(Titan supercomputer).

When that was done I looked at the data which said I needed to convert the stored data in my first implant to be readable/watchable, for it to work I made the nanites spread around my brain and find the perfect area to merge with and had them connect my brain to not only the implant but the computer core... and man I will tell you it was a RUSH OF INFO AND WATCHING MY LIFE AGAIN FROM MY MEMORIES IS WEIRD!

Sorry about that I was in la-la land just after that absorbing all the info in my computer core. When I was done with la-la land I contacted mendicant bias and showed him the completed work, he was fascinated with the way I went about it and said as such. So he gave me the blueprint of how to make a simple AI and he also gave me a way to store data in a very small chip that can hookup to any interface.

What happened next was not what I was expecting to happen after I got the blueprint. Apparently the data chip already had an AI named Jane on it and when I hooked it to the computer core she not only revised all the info but she also sorted, added a better interface,and made the whole of the internet better by adding better priorities and functions.

What happened after was bullshit, next thing I know there was a bright light and a "swoosh" and I was in a new building. I saw a floating orb that had a purple light in the front,and it started talking

"Hello Ethan I'm mendicant bias and I have another mission that needs your help." said mendicant bias.

I was freaked out,I had no idea that mendicant bias was an AI himself. so I said the first thing that came to mind, "The fuck?" I stuttered.

He laughed and said in an amused way"I was expecting more but o-well, I need you to help save a different timeline from a race of AI that think that to save organic life they need to kill organic life."said mendicant bias, I was so out of it I was just nodding my head and thinking if I get a say in this.

After a few moments of silence he went on to say "I'm going to give your new AI Jane a few schematics and then send you on your way, O by the way I know you will know what timeline it is due to it being apart of a game series called 'Mass Effect' tata for now!" exclaimed mendicant.

Before he was sent to the time line Ethan was thinking all he knew of mass effect and he knew personally that he could do better than masseffect tech.

Mass effect technology is only and easy way to control mass and if your able to technologically progress far enough you could do it too.

"Ohh, yes before I forget I'm giving you a price of tiberium from the Command and Conquer timeline, but when you arrive in the mass effect timeline it will be in the year 2147 just a month before element zero is found on Mars. with the tiberium you Can use that for resources by refining it and turning it into raw materials for mater converters if you know how."stated mendicant bias.

I think about it and I could see a way to make a matter converter from tweaking the energy to matter converter from the nanites, but if I remember correctly tiberium spreads rapidly and if not contained fast enough from initial seeding it could overwhelm a planet in years.

"Could you give me the plans for the ark from Halo so I can have a place to stay at?" I asked.

I didn't want the tiberium to spread to other planets so I plan to put it isolated, like on a arm on the ark that could isolated by sonic fencing. Maybe put the ark inside of the Arcturus system and call it the foundry. I was also thinking of trying to make a nano-lathe that builds things from a nano scale to make them more sturdy, it could also be handheld for soldiers to use as quick barricade building and for fortifications.

Hell I'm trying to think if I could make the best device in history, the time dilation system. Basically it would be a series of satellites orbiting the whole solar system of earth and it would allow days or even years to pass inside the system and only seconds, minutes,or even days pass outside of the system(5 years inside, 5 days outside), it could allow the human race to have enough time to prepare for the reapers and also to become a legend of the milky way galaxy.


End file.
